ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Juan
Juan is a character in ''Ferdinand''. He lives with his daughter, Nina and their pets: Ferdinand and Paco in his farm. He is a farmer, florist, and gardener. Biography Early Life Juan lived with his daughter, Nina, and their dog, Paco on their farm. One rainy night, Juan and Paco found a lost calf and took him in on their farm. Nina loved, cared for, and named him Ferdinand. Later, Juan noticed Nina and Ferdinand had formed quite a close-knitted bond, often hanging out together. They often compare each other's height by marking them out on a wall. By the time Nina is ten, Ferdinand has matured after 2 years of living with them. Nina, with the help of her father and a stool, still constantly attempts to measure Ferdinand's height. In addition, the family, including Paco, often enjoy watching television late at night. Flower Festival Day Juan prepares to leave with Nina for the flower festival in the village of Ronda. When Nina appears to be excited about taking Ferdinand to the festival again like they do every year, Juan regrettably tells her that he can't come with them this year; given his size and how people outside don't know him like they do; much to both Ferdinand and Nina's sadness and disappointment. So, in order to cheer Nina up, Juan decides to take Paco with them instead; much to the latter's reluctance and annoyance, but Nina still remains partially sad either way. At the festival, Juan and Nina are seen preparing the flowers in a decorative way like they do every year. When Ferdinand, who somehow came anyway despite Juan's objections, suddenly acts crazy and wild after getting accidentally stung by a bumblebee on his rear, Juan pulls his daughter out of the way to avoid getting hurt by accident by Ferdinand, thus, giving everyone the impression that he is a wild, dangerous beast. Juan tries in vain to persuade everyone that Ferdinand is, in fact, a gentle bull who wouldn't hurt anybody but to no avail as they continue on panicking and running in fear. Later, after Ferdinand has been captured and is to be taken away by the authorities as Nina tries in vain as well to persuade the otherwise, Juan can be seen with Paco trying to catch up with Nina as she tries to follow Ferdinand in the truck, stop the truck, and retrieve him but to no avail. They watch in sadness and sorrow as Ferdinand drives further away from home after that. Physical Appearance Juan is a slender man with tan skin and a rather sharp chin. He has dark brown hair which is mostly covered by a gray beret. Juan also dresses formally with a white collared shirt below a brown jacket. He also wears brown pants and tall dark gray boots. Personality Juan is a kind man who loves animals, since he owns a farming place. He shows a lot of love and affection to his daughter, Nina, and his dog, Paco, and later, will agree to take care of Ferdinand. He and his daughter love to visit the flower festival, which is something he, his daughter, and Ferdinand share. Despite his fewer appearances, he is shown to care about Ferdinand as he is ready to head to Madrid with Nina to find the bull in the arena. He later agrees to take care of all of Ferdinand's friends as well. Relationships Nina Nina is Juan's daughter. He lives with her alone and his dog, Paco in a small house near a farm. He loves her and takes care of her, and is even ready to take her to Madrid to find Ferdinand again. Paco Paco is Juan's pet dog. He is shown to be useful in the farming activities such as getting the chickens in the chicken house. He also picks him to go on the flower festival when Ferdinand was way too big to go. Ferdinand After his escape, Ferdinant got himself lost, and probably hurt himself. Juan decided to take care of him and bring him home. He and Nina took care of him for several years before the plot ( 2 years because Nina turned 10 at that time ), and Ferdinand grew so big that he couldn't take him to the flower festival anymore. Juan was sad after they took Ferdinand from the village he destroyed, and thought he'd never see him again. When Juan learned about Ferdinand fighting in the arena against El Primero, he took his daughter to meet Ferdinand again in Madrid and possibly try to save him. The other characters After Ferdinand was spared by El Primero, Juan decided not only to take Ferdinand back, but also to take care of everyone of his friends: * Valiente * Lupe * Guapo * Bones * Angus * Maquina * Una, Dos, and Cuatro ( Possibly ) * Bunny ( Possibly ) Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents